Muggle Studies Assignment
by Lady B90
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have a muggle studies assignment that lead them to learn more than just the books
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A.N- This takes place in their 6th year

"What on earth am I supposed to do for this assignment? I don't know anything about Muggle Literature!"

Rose looked up at her best friend Scorpius as he was dramatically explaining his dilemma. Their Muggle Studies teacher assigned them a yearlong assignment, where they had to pick a work of Muggle Literature, and would be doing different presentations and research on it throughout the whole year.

"Well, what were you expecting, you were the one who signed up for Muggle Studies" she replied, turning back to her book. Scorpius collapsed on the couch next to her. "Yeah, to the shock of everyone. I've been taking the class for two years now, and people still don't believe me!"

"Well, I think people only just got over the fact that you've been sorted into Gryffindor, so this is a whole new challenge for them" Rose said.

Scorpius grimaced, "I guess that's more than I can say about my family," he muttered darkly. "But I thought your mum and dad were okay with you being in Gryffindor!" Rose said.

"Oh, they are" Scorpius replied. "They even like the fact that I'm best friends with you and Al, and that I'm taking Muggle studies. They're actually proud of me for taking it, I suspect, because they don't give me a hard time about it, and I always catch dad smirking when I talk about you. My grandparents on the other hand…"

Rose shared a look with him. She knew that his grandparents were not happy with Scorpius. While Harry did save Draco in the battle, who was extremely grateful for it, his parents did not share the same views of the Potter/Weasley clan as their son did. The furthest they have ever come to accepting them is not calling Harry scum anymore, but when they heard that their grandson was sorted into the dreaded house, and was friends with the Golden Trio's offsprings, well…Scorpius wasn't really included in family events anymore, Rose was pretty sure that he wasn't even in their will. But Scorpius never seemed to mind, he always said that he was glad he escaped their thinking mentality.

"So really, what are you doing for the assignment?" Scorpius asked her. "Wait, let me guess, you're doing that Pride and Prejudice book, right?"

Rose grinned. It was no secret that she was in love with the Jane Austen classic. She must have read that book at least a hundred times. "Well, it'll be easy, I practically know it by heart, and I'll have fun with it."

"I'm glad you're so overjoyed about this assignment, I have nothing to start with!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I can give you some suggestions. I know a couple of Muggle books; my mum reads them at home. Let me think… You're not gonna want anything remotely romantic, of course,"

"Nailed that one straight on" Scorpius said. But Rose continued as if Scorpius hadn't interrupted her. "You can try Frankenstein, Beloved…no, you wouldn't like that one, er, maybe Scarlett Letter…"

Scorpius interrupted again. "I need something I'll actually be interested in, something I can relate to, not just a book I'll end up hating and resent doing things for it for an entire year."

Rose suddenly smiled. "Oh, I have the perfect one! Les Miserables"

"The miserable?" he asked, translating it from the French title. "Why would I be interested in that?"

"Well, actually I think it fits you perfectly" Rose said. It's about this guy, Jean Valjean who was put in prison for stealing some food for ten years, and he's finally released, but the chief of police still hates him, and he tried stealing from a church, and was almost caught, but the priest lied to save his life and convinced him to turn good. It takes place during the French Revolution, so there's a lot of war stuff too. But the whole time, Valjean is trying to avoid capture and finally be seen as a good man." Rose smirked a little. "I think you know how it feels to be misunderstood like that and want everyone to see you're not a bad guy."

Scorpius dryly laughed. "Yeah, I know that all too well", but he looked a little upset about that.

Rose nudged him. "Their loss, my gain. Besides, you know there's nobody better to hang out with besides Al and me."

Scorpius let out a real laugh this time. "Yeah, you guys are beyond cool. Modest too." They both laughed at that. Scorpius stood up. "It's late, I think I'm going to go to bed." He said. He started walking up to the boy's dormitory. He suddenly turned to Rose and said "Rose…thanks."

Rose smiled "goodnight Scorp" Scorpius smiled back. "Night"

A.N 2- this will be a multi-chapter story, please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later, Rose and Scorpius were outside, Al was stuck inside doing detention. They made to sit under their favorite beech tree, with their books in hand. Rose reached there first and promptly plopped herself down at the base of the trunk, arguably the most comfortable spot of the tree.

"Well that's just great, where am I supposed to sit now?" Scorpius complained.

"You snooze you lose" Rose said while stretching her legs out in front of her and picked up Pride and Prejudice. Scorpius suddenly smirked. "fine you can have the seat" and he immediately went to lie down with his head in her lap and started reading Les Mis. He could fell Rose tense up for a second and then relax. She looked down at him. "Comfortable?" she asked sarcastically, with a pretend scowl on her face. Scorpius smirked in his book. "Very" he replied. Rose just chuckled and then just kept on reading, but Scorpius noted a faint blush on her cheeks. They were reading for a while until Scorpius finally finished his. He had started a few days ago, but he couldn't seem to put it down. "Wow" he said. "This book is amazing I loved it." Rose put her book away and beamed at him. "I knew you would!" she exclaimed happily. "And you can do so much with it, you can really play up the whole Romanticism motif behind it, using Valjean, Fantine and Eponine. Oh, and you know what would be really cool? You can maybe do something with the songs from it!" she said getting excited. "Songs? What are you taking about?" Scorpius asked, sitting up. Rose sighed and explained, "they made a musical about Les Mis, it's one of my personal favorites!" Scorpius looked confused "What's a musical?" he asked. "It's like a play, only it has songs and the people on stage are singing" "What the whole time?" Scorpius asked. "Well, in most plays no, only most of the time, but in Les Mis it's practically all singing. Like, you know the moment when Jeal Valjean has to decide whether to save the guy they think is him or remain hidden? Well they have a song for it." She started singing a few verses. When she was done, she caught Scorpius staring. "Oh, come on Scorp, my singing isn't that bad!" she said. "No, actually I thought it was really good!" Scorpius said, spluttering a little. Rose smiled at that. "Thanks" she said. There was kind of an awkward moment until Scorpius cleared his throat and said "so where can I find the music to this? I somehow doubt my dad has a copy in the house somewhere." Rose laughed. "I was actually thinking more like that new music store in Hogsmeade. They sell almost everything, muggle and wizard music." "You think they sell musical soundtracks there?" Scorpius asked disbelieving. Rose smiled. "when I said they sell everything, I mean they sell EVERYTHING" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Alright, there's a Hogsmeade trip next week, we'll go then"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A.N- this is in their 5th year, sorry I accidentally wrote 6th in chapter 1

A.N 2- can anyone tell me how to see how many people read my story? thanks

"So why exactly are we going to MM&M today?" Albus asked Rose and Scorpius. They were at the Great Hall for breakfast and were getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. "We need to find the CD for Scorpius" Rose said. "But why can't you just ask your mum to send her copy or something?" Albus asked. Rose gave him a look. "Al, do you really expect my mum to give her Les Mis CD away, knowing that it's her all-time favorite play?" Albus smiled. "Oh, yeah, for a second I forgot who your mum was." "Don't let her hear that." She replied. "Besides, she told me that any muggle appliance doesn't work around Hogwarts because there's too much magic around. Muggles Magic & Music transfigures Muggle CDs and makes them able to work on a wizarding radio. "Okay, but we're stopping at Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks first" he said, while shoveling scrambled eggs in his mouth. "I'm a growing boy, my body needs nourishment." Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and cracked up laughing. They were used to Al's never ending stomach and fondness for any type of sweets.

- 3 hours later-

"Whoa" Sorpius said as they finally reached the store. A huge two-story building with three large letter Ms and a music note hung on the front of the shop. They walked inside and were shocked by what they saw. It was like a never-ending library, except there were CDs instead of books. Each row was separated by genre and time period. A sign told them that the bottom floor had wizarding music while the upper floor held the Muggle Music. They walked upstairs and were astounded at how many CDs there were here, much more than the wizarding section. Rose smirked at Scorpius. "And you thought they wouldn't carry musicals?" Scorpius grimaced. "You are of course right, I will never doubt your knowledge of Hogsmeade stores again." Rose elbowed him "And don't you forget it!" They walked around a few rows until they found the one marked musicals. They were looking for Les Mis when Albus suddenly saw one called Wicked. "hey, look at this! This one's about magic! I wonder what the muggles think about what magic is" and he picked it up. "I think Aunt Hermione said this one is good, it could be interesting." He said. A few seconds later, Scorpius found the Les Mis soundtrack. Rose sighed. "If only I'd put a bet on it" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, no need to rub it in" Rose laughed "Alright, I'm done, let's go get this transfigured." They went downstairs to buy the CD. "Need this transfigured?" The clerk asked. "Yes, please" Scorpius said. They watched the clerk put the CD in a case that reminded Rose of those old fashioned record players Grandma and Grandpa Granger had. The clerk tapped the machine with his wand, muttered "musaco" and suddenly sparks came out of the machine. A second later he opened it and handed it back to Scorpius "Here you go, kid" Scorpius looked amazed. "Wow, that's awesome! Thanks!" he said as they left the store. As they were walking out of the store, Scorpius still looking excited about the CD Rose said "So Scorp, what do you think of our Muggle Studies assignment now?"

please review!

Lady B


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything

A.N- there are references to Pride and Prejudice and Les Mis, just warning you in case it spoils them for anyone.

A few weeks later found Rose and Scorpius in the library. Professor Pierce said their next assignment was to write a biography about the author of the book they had chosen, and do an accompanying essay about the time period that the author lived in and how it may have affected the story or the author's style. Scorpius had decided to start on a history book about that time period, when suddenly Rose reached for it at the same time-Les Mis and Pride and Prejudice were written only fifty years apart, and the history book went in volumes organized by century.

"Ladies first" Scorpius said, letting Rose take it.

"Oh, no, you were here before me, you should take it"

Scorpius smiled "okay, how about a compromise- you take it first, but only if you help me think of a creative way to present the book" he suggested. "Deal" Rose agreed, and she took the history book while Scorpius went to look for a biography on Victor Hugo.

"You know, it's funny," Rose said while copying something from the history book. "Our books are only fifty years apart, yet the history is completely different. Mine is fighting society and the human emotions and mindset based on it, while yours is fighting for the right to live. I'd say yours is a more intense history."

Scorpius looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah, but yours is pretty intense too. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy have to fight for each other amongst their friends and families, risking their name and reputation- especially Mr. Darcy. And reputation was big at the time. Marius and Cosette didn't have any emotional problem to stop them, only the war. Both our books are about prejudice and wrongful judgments, but the only one misunderstood in Les Mis is Jean Valjean. Both Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy-and even Mr. Wickham are all wrongfully judged."

Rose stared at him "how…?" Scorpius smiled. "You keep talking about the book all the time, I figured I might as well read it so I can understand what you're always rambling about" Rose was ecstatic, she always tried to get other people to read Pride and Prejudice, but no one had listened to her before. "So what did you think?" she asked him.

Scorpius paused. "Well, it's a little too romantic and fluffy for me, but it really is good. I kind of see myself in Mr. Darcy-the whole people thinking he is proud and arrogant when he really did good things, but in a quiet way, like in Lydia and Wickham's case"

Rose smiled. "It's funny, I always compared myself to Elizabeth. We're both known to be a little…" she trailed off.

"Blunt?" Scorpius said with a smirk.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, and we both want to break away from our families-I mean, she is embarrassed by her family, and while I love mine, it is nice to step away from being just another Weasley"

"Not to mention always being chased by different guys." Scorpius mumbled to himself. Rose heard him and flicked her quill at him. It was common knowledge that almost all the guys at Hogwarts wanted to date Rose, yet they never succeeded, thanks to Rose's family and her own opinions of the "idiot boys who can't think of anyone but themselves". Personally, Scorpius was glad that she felt that way, he knew exactly what was on those other guys' minds and didn't want Rose to be involved with them. But he didn't want to think too much about _why_ he felt that way.

Rose was speaking again. "Yeah, there's all that, but I think the main one is that she learns to not judge other people by their names and reputations alone, and comes to love them."

Suddenly realizing what she just said, she blushed and looked down at the table. When she picked her head up, she saw Scorpius staring at her. She swallowed; dimly aware of their sudden close proximity and the silence in the library. Rose found that she couldn't look away, and neither could Scorpius.

A loud crash brought them back to reality; Albus had just bumped against the history shelf. "Hey guys," he said, "what's up?"

"N-nothing, I gotta go" Rose stammered. Hurriedly grabbing her stuff, she ran out of the library as fast as she could, her ears burning red, ignoring the librarian's calls for her to stop running.

Albus sat down in the chair Rose had just vacated. He sat, silently looking at Scorpius. Not knowing what to say, Scorpius pretended to continue reading his book.

"So, you and Rosie huh?" Albus said.

Scorpius looked up. "What are you talking about?" he stuttered, while turning slightly pink.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Come on Scorp, I'm not blind, I see the way you look and act around her. You like her don't you?" Scorpius started to deny, but one look at Albus made him fall silent. "I guess I've been feeling a little…_protective _of Rose lately…"

"Scorpius, I have _protective_ feelings for Rose, you have more than that. Just admit it" Al replied.

"There's nothing to admit!" Scorpius argued. Albus sighed. "When you realize that you like her, come find me. Oh, and I give you my approval. Better you than all the other guys here." He stood up and walked out.

Scorpius looked at his watch, he had meant to go work on a potions essay, but now he suddenly had a few more things on his mind.

A.N- I hope you like this chapter! I know the other two were shorter, so I hope this one makes up for it. Please review, Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I once again don't own anything

Scorpius was sitting by the lake, listening to the sound of the crickets and the gentle lapping of the water with the giant squid calmly swimming inside. He took a deep breath in, letting the atmosphere clear his mind and make him relax; he was tense ever since his and Al's conversation.

_He can't be right_. Thought Scorpius. _I do not like Rose, we're just best friends, like we have been all these years. _But a sudden thought about their moment in the library made him pause. He remembered the intense moment after Rose's comment about her likening herself to Elizabeth- and the fact that he thought himself to be Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's lover, did not escape him.

He lay down on the grass, and from here he had a peripheral view of the beech tree, reminding him about when they were there a few weeks ago, and how he felt when he put his head on her lap. There had been one thought running through his head at the time, making him pause his reading for a good five minutes: _I could get used to this. _

Groaning, he mentally cursed Albus. _I was doing so well before, why did Albus have to mess things up? Now it'll be so awkward between Rose and me! _

He stood up, and walked back to the castle, thinking about how he was going to have some words with Albus.

Rose was running back to her dormitory as fast as she could. _What was I thinking?_ She thought to herself. _I might as well have told him that I like him!_ Rose had realized that she liked Scorpius that first time they talked about the assignment in the common room, but she knew it had been a long time coming. She had different feelings for him since the end of fourth year, but didn't acknowledge them until just recently. She had felt a little too breathless when he turned and thanked her, and then even more the day by the beech tree. She knew that Scorpius felt her tense up, and he probably saw her blushing too, but thankfully he hadn't called her out on it. She didn't know what she would say if he did.

Rose burst into the common room and ran up to her dormitory. She knew that if she started talking to people, she would either blurt the whole thing out, or bust out crying, neither of which she wanted to do.

Fortunately, luck was on her side, and her dorm was empty. _At least something is going my way today_ she thought, and she threw herself on her bed. Not knowing what to do, she tried reading to calm her down, but seeing that the only book next to her was Pride and Prejudice, that just made her more anxious. She jumped up out of bed and started pacing the room, but that didn't help either. So she picked up her pillow and screamed as she threw it at the door.

Luck was back to being against her when someone came into the room at that exact moment, getting a pillow thrown at them in the process.

"Hey, what was that for?" the person asked.

Rose turned around and saw her cousin Lily, Albus's younger sister standing at the door. "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I was just…making my bed and I accidentally threw it at you" she lied.

Lily looked at her disbelievingly. "Come on Rose, do you really expect me to believe that? I know you better than that! What's really going on?"

Rose sat down on her bed and wouldn't answer. "Is it Scorpius?" Lily gently asked. Lily was the only person Rose told that she liked Scorpius. Or rather, Lily got it out of her. Lily was amazingly perceptive and knew that Rose finally realized what she herself had known for almost a year now, from the second Rose walked in the door after her and Scorpius's conversation in the common room.

Rose lay down on her bed. She told Lily everything that happened in the library, including her comparison of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy to herself and Scorpius.

Lily sat down on the bed next to her, giving her back her pillow. "Rose why don't you just tell him? It takes two to make moments like those." She was also referring to the one by the beech tree. "You might be surprised, maybe he likes you too." Lily highly suspected that Scorpius liked Rose, she just wanted Rose to figure it out herself, or let Scorpius be the one to tell her.

"Don't be ridiculous Lily" Rose said, her face buried in the pillow that she had thrown. "Scorpius doesn't like me like that, and if I told him, it would ruin five years of friendship- I don't want to risk that."

Lily sighed. "Fine, you don't have to do it now, just think about what I said."

As Lily left the room, Rose thought to herself _I think that's the only thing I will be thinking about for the next few days_

Once again, please review, they make me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying it? I don't own anything

Scorpius quietly walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room; it was late and he didn't want to be caught walking around after curfew. When he walked in, he saw that it was completely empty, except for Albus, who was reading _Quidditch through the Ages _by the fire.

"Albus Severus Bloody Potter!"

Albus looked up with a smile. "Finally, you took forever, I figured you would have been much quicker. What took you so long? You're lucky tomorrow is Saturday, or I would've gone to bed hours ago."

That made Scorpius stop. "You stayed up to wait for me to figure things out?"

Albus smiled. "Yup, also I knew that getting to say 'I told you so' would be a lot more satisfying the moment you actually do realize that you fancy my cousin than saying it in the morning."

Scorpius plopped himself down on the chair. "Well, now that I'm aware of it, what do I do now?"

"Nothing. Don't act any different than you do now, because than you're going to muck things up and look like a prat."

Scorpius glared at him. "Then what was the point of telling me! If I'm just gonna act the same, why couldn't I have gone along like I have been?"

"Because you were bound to notice it without my help sooner or later, most probably sooner and then you would've acted like a prat. Now, you're prepared before you do something stupid." He answered.

Scorpius scowled. He knew that Albus was right; he just didn't want to admit it. "Okay, so how do I get Rose to like me back? I'll kill you if I am now aware of my feelings for her, only to be shot down."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you two are the thickest people I have ever met. Of course she likes you! Were you not looking at her face in the library? And she couldn't have run out of there fast enough. Trust me. She likes you too."

Scorpius chewed his lip. "Okay, so how do I get her to realize that (if that's true)?"

Albus looked exasperated. "one, of course it's true, don't underestimate me, I know my cousin inside and out. And two, it's like I said, just act naturally around her. But maybe do the things that you've been doing these last few weeks, the more-and I can't believe I'm saying it-intimate stuff. Things like the tree thing, or the conversation at the library. Things that will make her take notice."

Albus stood up. "Well, it's late and I'm tired, now that you made me stay up for you."

Scorpius stood up to follow him when Albus turned around. "Oh, by the way Scorpius…just be prepared to face pretty much the entire Potter/Weasley clan. They might not be as accepting as me when it comes to dating Rose. Especially if you hurt her. I'd keep a close eye on James mainly; he would probably do the most damage. And Hugo may look small, but he loves his sister, and I'd hate to see what he would do to someone that hurts Rose." Albus smiled wickedly. "Have a good night Scorpius."

Scorpius turned pale and collapsed back into his chair. He mentally counted all of Rose's family, not including the ones outside of Hogwarts. They were equal to a small army, with the tempers and personalities of a very large and strong army.

"I am so dead."

A.N- okay, I know it was a lot of feelings and stuff here, but next chapter is gonna be real events, I just wanted to get a sense of what Scorpius is feeling and see Albus's reaction. And there's more Les Mis/Pride and Prejudice stuff coming up, just warning you-but you should definitely see P&P movie with keira knightly, it was awesome


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything

"Hey Rose"

Scorpius sat himself down on the seat next to Rose. It had been a few weeks since his and Albus's "talk" and he was taking his advice. This included making sure they were spending more time together -without Albus- which was why he found himself in the library doing homework. The library was one of Rose's favorite hangouts and work rooms (she was way too much like her mother).

"You know, I haven't forgotten our deal" Scorpius said.

"What deal?" Rose asked.

"The one that I would let you take the history book if you help me think of a creative way to present Les Mis."

Rose stopped her writing. This was the closest they had come to mentioning what happened- neither wanted to open up that can of worms just yet.

Scorpius, who pretended to not notice that Rose tensed when he brought up "that" subject, continued talking. "I was thinking of taking one of the songs and explain the corresponding part in the book and talk about what it means, and how it affected the whole story."

Rose looked at him. "I was actually thinking of something along those lines. That's really original, no one could really tie in music with their story, so you don't have to worry about someone doing the same thing as you."

Scorpius smiled. "Good, because I already have it planned out."

"Wait a minute, you already had the idea _before_ you came to ask for my help? If that's the case why did you ask me?" Rose asked.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you liked the idea" he replied.

"Oh" she said. She paused a few seconds. "I think the song you should use is - ", but Scorpius cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Nope, I don't want your help with this one. My project, my ideas."

Rose glared at him. "So were you really going to change your mind if I didn't like your idea?" She asked.

Scorpius pretended to think about it. "Mmm probably not." He replied.

Rose huffed. "Well, since you seen to have everything under control, I guess you don't need my help with your History of Magic essay." And she started to stand up to walk out of the library.

Scorpius stood up before she could leave. "Did I say that? I meant I value your ideas and expertise immensely, and I would follow your opinion in a heartbeat. And of course, that applies to all subjects."

Rose smiled. "That's better. Just remember that from now on. Now let's work on this essay."

Scorpius shot her a grin. "Yes, oh brilliant one."

Rose laughed and proceeded to help him with his homework.

A.N- I know this chapter was really short, but I'm gonna have the next one up soon. Thanks for your reviews, keep them up!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A few days later, Scorpius, Rose and Al were hanging out in the common room. Rose was skimming through Pride and Prejudice while Al and Scorpius were playing chess. They had just finished a game when Rose let out a loud sigh. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other. They knew what that sigh meant, it meant that she wanted to talk to somebody, but she didn't want to be the one to start the conversation.

Albus stood up. "I think I'll go visit the house-elves in the kitchen. See you guys later" he said as he walked out of the room with a wink to Scorpius.

Scorpius sat on the couch next to Rose. "So what's up Rose?"

She sighed again. "It's my assignment, I had this whole idea planned but I can't seem to get it".

"Why, what was your plan?" he asked.

"I wanted to act out a scene from Pride and Prejudice, but I can't seem to find a good one that I can act out by myself. Les Mis has a ton of one man scenes, like the "Who Am I" moment - "

Scorpius hid a smile, that's the exact scene he was going to do, and he had a plan to use it to get Rose "thinking" as Albus called it.

" - but I can't find any good ones in Pride and Prejudice. All the action is between two or more people," she said, with a sideways glance at Scorpius.

Scorpius understood exactly what Rose was doing. She was asking him for help, but she just didn't want to say so in so many words. He decided to help her out.

"Well, I can help you" he said.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean you didn't let me help you with yours" scowling as she said it.

Scorpius laughed. "Are you kidding?" he replied. "You gave me the book, the music and the inspiration behind my idea. Helping you with the acting is the least I can do"

Rose brightened up. "Great!" Okay, here's what I was thinking, we…" she kept talking as she sidled over to Scorpius so he could see what part she was talking about.

"… and then we're going to have to rehearse of course, we want it to be really dramatic, like the moment is."

"Which part?" asked Scorpius.

"The one where Mr. Darcy proposes to Elizabeth and she rejects him. It's such a great scene and it's a big turning point in the story. You should see it acted out in the movie, it's awesome."

Scorpius suddenly got really excited. They had studied movies in Muggle Studies and they fascinated him. "They made a movie? That's so cool! Is it a correct interpretation of the book? I know you said there are some books turned movies that change the entire story."

"No, this one was really close to the story, some of the lines are actually word for word what's written in the story. That's why it's such an amazing movie. I've seen it at Grandma and Grandpa Granger's house, you should definitely come over this summer and watch it."

Scorpius became very, very happy at these words.

"So you want to do it with me?" she asked.

Scorpius smiled as a reply. "Of course, it sounds like fun- and maybe Professor Pierce will give me extra credit for it."

Rose grinned widely. "Like you need it," she said sarcastically. "But great! Thanks so much Scorpius, you're the best!" she hugged him quickly and went off to the library to get another copy of Pride and Prejudice from the library.

_Best idea ever_ thought Scorpius.

A.N- I'm sorry these are starting to get short, but the next chapter will be them acting it out, so it should be pretty long.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A.N- so here's the action filled chapter I've been holding out from you guys. Enjoy!

_Worst idea ever._

It was the day that Rose was going to present her assignment, and she was completely scared to death.

"Relax" Scorpius told her. "We've practiced a million times, you'll be fine."

Rose nodded weakly and looked at Albus beside her. He weaseled his way into class by telling their professor that he had a free period because the professor who taught Arithmancy -out of all the Weasleys, he was the only one who inherited Hermione's love for the subject- was sick and he wanted to spend it supporting his cousin during her presentation. Also, would he be able to help Rose? Along with a reading partner, she also needed a narrator, to read the parts in the scene not outwardly spoken in full detail. Professor Pierce agreed.

"Rose Weasley, you're up"

Rose gulped, and walked to the center of the room, shaking with Scorpius trailing right behind her.

"I have chosen to act out a scene from the book, and enlisted the help of Scorpius and Albus to act it out with me. I think this scene is really the turning point of the whole book, when Elizabeth finally confronts Mr. Darcy, and consequently changes his disposition," she said

"Well then Miss Weasley" Professor Pierce said. "You may proceed."

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, Scorpius saw a look in her eyes that he had never seen before, as if she wasn't Rose anymore.

_Wow_, he thought. _So this is what acting does to a person._

And so began one of the worst moments of Scorpius's life.

Scorpius started. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Perhaps it was the energy from Rose, or the fact that he was saying what he himself had been thinking over the past few months, he became completely into character.

Albus read. _"He spoke well, but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority – of its being a degradation – of the family obstacles which judgment had always opposed to inclination were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit"_

Rose's eyes glittered dangerously at these words. She read her rejection and stiffly said "The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgment of your regard can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation."

Scorpius had memorized how he was supposed to act in response to her rejection, but he didn't seem to need it at all. He became Mr. Darcy in that he stiffened, and he became angry, his face showing his emotion. He tried to calm himself down so he could continue his lines but it wasn't lines anymore. He had gone too deep, it was literally as if he was Mr. Darcy.

"And this is the reply which I am to have the honor of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little _endeavour_ of civility, I am thus rejected. But it is of small importance."

Rose angrily replied "I might as well inquire why with so evident a design of offending and insulting me you chose to tell me you liked me against your will, against your reason, and even against your character? Was this not some excuse for civility, if I _was_ uncivil?"

She then proceeded to accuse him against the injustices he had done to Jane and Mr. Wickham, as if it really _was_ her sister, and it really _was_ her dear friend. They had both gone to shouting at each other, completely forgetting this was all an act, and that they were in a room surrounded by their classmates. They had even disregarded checking their books, as a cross reference, seeing as they had rehearsed the lines a hundred times – but never with this type of intensity.

"And this," Scorpius cried, "is your opinion of me! This is the estimation in which you hold me! I thank you for explaining it so fully. My faults, according to this calculation, are heavy indeed! But perhaps these offences might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious design. These bitter accusations might have been suppressed, had I with greater policy concealed my struggles, and flattered you into the belief of my being impelled by unqualified, unalloyed inclination; by reason, by reflection, by everything. But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? To congratulate myself on the hope of relations whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own?"

And with those words Rose, ignoring the fact that she was supposed to tell him that she would never, and could never, accept the man she hated with every fiber of her being, slapped him hard across his cheek. The room was dead silent; everyone could hear the ringing echo of her slap across the room.

Scorpius looked in to Rose's eyes and saw in them an expression that he had never seen her give to him, or anyone else in her entire life. A look of cold hatred and fury. They stood there staring at each other, not moving until the bell rang, making them both jump and break out of their characters. Scorpius stood there shocked, feeling his stinging cheek and looked at Rose before bolting out of the classroom as fast as he could. Rose's eyes were wide open; not believing what she had done and was rooted to the spot.

Albus went over to Rose. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

Rose blinked a few times before looking over at Albus. "Need to…Lily...my room" she stuttered, her eyes filling with tears as she ran out of the room. Knowing that Rose would find Lily who would be able to help her out, he went to go find Scorpius.

Albus walked into the nearest, thankfully empty, bathroom, and found Scorpius vomiting into a toilet. Albus patiently waited until he was done and silently offered him a washcloth to wash his mouth and the sweat off his face.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Scorpius asked, his voice low. "That's why you wanted to come."

"I didn't know that this exactly would happen, but I knew that something would," he answered in an equally low voice.

Scorpius slid down the wall of the bathroom, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Albus was quiet for a minute, letting Scorpius gather his thoughts.

"Did you see her face?" Scorpius said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I've never seen her like that before. She looked like she _hated_ me. It was like she thought I was the one who thought like that, about family and reputations. She knows I would never think like that, doesn't she?" he looked up at Al with an insecure, pleading note in his voice.

Albus looked at Scorpius's cheek, which was steadily turning red. "Does it hurt?" he asked, nodding to it.

Scorpius touched the place where Rose hit him. "I can't even think about that right now" he replied. "I just keep thinking about her eyes. Those cold piercing eyes."

Scorpius suddenly stood up. "I have to talk to her" he said, and tried to make his way to the door, but Albus blocked him before he could leave.

"No. You're just going to make it worse. She needs to think things over. Lily will help her. If you go now, you're going to ruin our plan and everything we've been doing."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID PLAN!" he yelled.

"I just want her to be okay," he said in a softer, cracking voice. He sat down again, brought his knees up to his chest again, and buried his face in his arms, too embarrassed to look Albus in the eye.

Albus, realizing that Scorpius wanted to be alone, stood up. "I'll save you some dinner," he said softly, and walked out of the bathroom.

Scorpius let a few tears fall in to his arms.

A.N- Wow! This ended up being longer than I thought, I hope you liked it! Next chapter is gonna be Rose's POV. Don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: How many times do I really need to say it? I don't own Harry Potter (or Les Mis or Pride and Prejudice for that matter)

A.N- This is from Rose's POV. I figured it was time to hear what she thought. I originally was leaning toward it being her's or third person but I guess I've been leaning more on Scorpius's side of the story. Hope you like it!

Rose ran blindly through the halls, ignoring everything around her, only looking for a certain red-haired third year. Finally finding her, she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Hey! Rose?...wait, what are you doing?" Lily asked, bewildered.

Rose didn't answer just pulled her along faster. She finally reached Gryffindor tower, quickly gave the password, ran to her dormitory and shut the door. She then promptly burst into tears.

"Oh, Rose, what happened?" Lily asked.

It was a few minutes before Rose could answer, she was sobbing hysterically into her pillow. She finally sat up and said, "I just made the biggest mistake of my life." And she hid her face in her hands.

Lily gently pulled her arms away from her face. "Tell me what happened Rose."

Rose took a deep breath and told her everything, from asking Scorpius to help right down to her slapping him.

"I don't know what happened to me, it was like something took over and I felt all of Elizabeth's injustices, and when I heard Scorpius talk about the "inferiority of my family" whose life is "decidedly beneath his own" I snapped. I didn't even realize I had hit him until after the bell rang. I was just so angry; I couldn't believe he was saying that. But I _know_ he doesn't feel that way! He's tried to tell people that for _five years_ and what do I do? I throw that away, all his struggles going out the window. People were slowly starting to accept him, especially because he's friends with Albus and me, but now look what I did! He looked like he really meant it, and I basically screamed that I agree with everyone else, that I do think like them and think that he's nothing but a _death eater_ and a _Malfoy_." She spat out those words like a curse. "And not only did I _say_ that, I slapped him!"

She slumped down on her bed. "He probably hates me now" she said in a small, sad voice, a few tears rolling down her cheek.

Lily forced Rose to look at her. "Rose, Scorpius could never hate you. The boy has been in love with you for years now, he's probably agonizing over this just as much as you are."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say. "Of course he's agonizing, I just slapped him! I – "

Lily cut her off "okay, fine you slapped him. But you said it yourself. You were just really in character. And he also was, you know that normally he would never say something like that, and you would never react like that. I'm sure he realizes that too, he's not going to hate you, trust me; it's not hate that he feels for you. Quite the opposite really."

Calming down, Rose looked at her cousin. "What makes you say that? Why would he like me back?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Rose, you have never been the type to doubt yourself or go fishing for compliments. Don't start now. You know that you're gorgeous and have a great personality- don't try to argue. And think about it, he's been friends with you for this long, it's not that hard to go from "just friends" to something more."

She sat up straight. "Call it woman's intuition or whatever, but I am willing to bet all my chocolate frogs that he likes you too."

Rose smiled. "I'm still doubtful about that. But maybe you're right about him not hating me." She winced as she remembered his face when she slapped him. "Hopefully. Probably not. But either way, what do I do now?" she asked Lily, slightly panicking.

Lily started to walk out. "Just act normally. If you really believe that he hates you, then be nice and normal around him. Show him that you're not mad at him. I know that you're not going to flat out say it, but at least act that way, okay?"

Rose still looked skeptical and miserable. Lily turned to Rose again. "Do you want me to stay?" Rose shook her head. "No, go ahead, I'll be fine now, go back to your friends" and she lay back on her bed.

Lily, knowing that Rose wanted to be alone and would probably stay in her room all night, said "Just call me if you need me. I have a stash of chocolate frogs if you want, and you can go to the kitchens if you get hungry. The elves like you." And she shut the door.

Rose snuggled down into her blanket and thought _At least somebody does_ and suddenly feeling drained, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A.N- I hope you guys enjoyed her side of the story! I'll try to make some more from her point of view, but the next few are going to be a scattering of both. Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N- I'm really sorry for the delay! I had a little writer's block and then got caught up with things, but I'll try to get back to updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I wish there was a more creative way to say it, but I don't own anything

The next few days were torture. They weren't arguing, or not speaking to each other, although that would have been better. Instead they were completely polite to each other. Maddeningly polite. They only spoke about trivial things, like homework or class, and only when Albus was around. If Albus wasn't there, they would make a pathetic excuse and run away, both thinking that the other was mad at them and wanted to avoid any kind of confrontation.

One day, the three of them were in the common room, talking – or rather Albus was talking and they volunteered monosyllable responses – when Albus stood up and said "I think I'm going to turn in early" and walked upstairs, giving Scorpius a pointed look.

Rose and Scorpius were on the couch; the tension so think you could cut it with a knife. "So…" Scorpius began, when suddenly, Rose stood up. "I think I'll go to bed too, I'm really tired," and she ran off up to her dormitory.

"This is getting ridiculous." Scorpius said, as he walked into his room.

Albus looked up from _Quidditch Through the Ages._ "Why are you here? I left you guys alone for a reason" Albus asked.

"Because Rose ran away the second you left. Al, I don't know what to do, she won't look at me, let alone talk to me. How am I supposed to apologize? Even if I can't have her as a girlfriend, I still want her as a friend." Scorpius replied.

Albus stood up. "You just have to find a way to tell her. _Make_ her listen."

"How? No offense, we're only in the same room when you're with us, and I can't really bring it up then, the only time we're together and she can't run away is Muggle Studies and – "

Scorpius stopped midsentence and stood up. "That's it! Muggle Studies!"

"You're going to have a heart to heart in the middle of class?" Albus asked.

"No, I have a better idea" he said with a small smile.

"Good, because I'm tired of all the awkwardness. It's like I can't hang out with my two best friends anymore."

Scorpius noticed the tone in his voice. "Al? You don't …mind all of this do you?"

Albus sighed. "I'll admit, I do miss how our friendship was before this whole thing started. But you guys need to get your act together soon otherwise I will go crazy. Just promise me something? If you guys do get together, include me every once in a while, and save all the lovey-dovey stuff for when I'm not there. I may approve, but she's still my cousin."

Scorpius smiled. "Deal. And you know what? Tomorrow is Sunday, let's forget our homework for the day and play some one-on-one Quidditch. We haven't had a – as Rose calls it – "guy's day" in a while.

Albus smiled. "Good. It'll be nice to chill for a day, there's only so much romance I can take.

The next day, Albus and Scorpius were flying on their brooms, playing catch with one of the spare Quaffles. It was nice for them to hang out, they really hadn't done it in a while.

"You know what?" Albus said. "We should do this over the summer. Come over for a month, you can keep me sane around James and Lily, and the rest of the family when we go to the Burrow for a week."

"Really?" asked Scorpius, his eyes shining. "That'd be awesome, you have no idea how boring it is being alone all the time. And Grandfather Lucius is staying with us for a while, so the less amount of time I can spend with him, the better."

"Perfect" Al replied. "You can see first hand what it means to not be alone. Ever. When you have so much family, you sometimes forget everyone's names, and which kid belongs to whom."

Scorpius chuckled. "I guess it must be hard, not having any privacy or down time."

"Oh yeah" Albus said laughing. There are virtually no secrets because there are too many people around, and the Weasleys are notorious for having the biggest mouths ever. You really should be careful about what you say or don't say to people. Especially Uncle George, he'll take anything you say and hold it against you for the rest of your life. I should know, he's been blackmailing me since I was thirteen, when he found out that I was the one who took the Marauder's map and used it to spy on Bonnie Jenkins in our third year."

Scorpius laughed. "I forgot about that! She was so freaked out, I heard she almost went to McGonagall claiming you were stalking her."

"Oh, she did." Albus replied. "I just told McGonagall that it was total coincidence I kept running into her. But I know she didn't believe me. She knows about the map from when my dad had it, but she let me off with a warning."

"Man, you're lucky she likes you." Scorpius said. "Anyone else would have had their butt kicked for doing that. Good thing you've known her forever."

"I think it's more the fact that she knows my mum and Aunt Hermione, and what they would do if they heard. Not to mention my dad's reaction to hearing that I stole the map." Albus looked thoughtful. "Although, Uncle George did tell me some things about dad that if mum found out, she would hex him mercilessly."

Scorpius shook his head. "With a family like that, it's a wonder that you still like them."

Albus smiled. "Trust me, they grow on you. You learn to love them." Albus got a cheeky grin on his face. "And hey, maybe someday they will have to grow on you… as family."

He ducked and laughed when Scorpius threw the Quaffle at his head.

A.N 2- I know there wasn't much Rose/Scorpius moments, but I figured it was time to let Albus in the story again. Let me know what you think! Sorry about the delay again, I'll try not to let it happen in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N- I'm so sorry, I know I said I would be better at the updates, I just can't seem to get the story down, I know how I want the story to end, the middle part's just giving me a hard time, I hope you enjoy!

A.N 2- italics are the words of the song and thoughts

Disclaimer: Do we really need to say it in every chapter? Can't I just make a blanket statement in the first chapter? (not being sarcastic here, I'm really asking) anyway, I don't own anything.

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion - Rose and Scorpius not talking and then one of them - usually Rose – running away. Finally the day of Scorpius's presentation came, and he couldn't be more excited.

Scorpius walked into the classroom and went to his assigned seat next to Rose.

"Good morning Rose," he said in a cheery voice. "How are you this morning?"

Rose blushed. "Er, I'm fine" she stuttered. She looked down at her lap, confusedly; _they had barely spoken two words to each other over the past week and a half,_ she thought _and now he's Mr. Chatty_?

Suddenly, Professor Pierce's voice called out "Scorpius Malfoy! You're up" Scorpius grinned at her. "Well, here I go, wish me luck!" Rose started to mumble something unintelligible, and Scorpius walked up to the front of the classroom, with the Les Mis CD in his hand.

Scorpius turned to the class. "First of all, I'd like to thank Rose Weasley for helping me find my book, and subsequently the music accompanying it – don't worry Professor, I did the rest by myself" – he said with a wink. "So Rose, thank you, this one's for you."

Rose had turned bright red at his statement, and looked down to avoid all the other students' stares.

"I'd like to begin with talking about what Les Miserables is about. It's about the French Revolution, and how the common people rose up against the government, in defiance of its laws. Les Mis tells the story of one man, Jean Valjean, who is an escaped convict, and how he tries to rectify his name, by helping the people around him, thus becoming involved in other aspects, such as the war and the underground world. He first saw the light when an old priest saves him from his past identity as only a prisoner. When he is -" Scorpius paused to read from the book. ' - No longer Jean Valjean, he was number 24,601.'

"The priest lies to the police to give him his life back, saying, 'It is your soul I am buying for you. I withdraw it from dark thoughts and from the spirit of perdition, and I give it to God' thus allowing him to make a new name and reputation for himself, as mayor of the town. All was going smoothly until a peasant was wrongfully accused to be him; they thought this man was the escaped convict, Jean Valjean. These are Valjean's thoughts about the trial."

Scorpius walked to the CD player and clicked play, and the music from the song "Who Am I" started playing. The first few verses are what Scorpius already explained, that this man was wrongfully accused to be him, when the man was completely innocent.

_Who am I?_

_Can I condemn this man to slavery_

_Pretend I do not feel his agony_

_This innocent who bears my face_

_Who goes to judgement in my place_

_Who am I?_

Scorpius spoke over the music, between verses. "He is asking himself that even though he has begun to make a good name for himself, now that people finally accept him as a new man, can he embrace his old self back."

_Can I conceal myself for evermore?_

_Pretend I'm not the man I was before?_

_And must my name until I die_

_Be no more than an alibi?_

It was like the day he and Rose performed Pride and Prejudice, there was something in his eyes, conveying a message much more than just the song: it was evident that he was speaking about himself, talking about how though he did change away from his family, can he ever hide from it?

_How can I ever face my fellow men?_

_How can I ever face myself again?_

_My soul belongs to God, I know_

_I made that bargain long ago_

_He gave me hope when hope was gone_

_He gave me strength to journey on_

He looked over at Rose as these words played out. He wanted her to know that she had helped him all these years, believing in him, and inspiring him to be a better person. Rose, understanding exactly what he was doing had tears in her eyes, unable to look away from him.

_Who am I? Who am I?_

_I am Jean Valjean!_

Scorpius stared strong at the class. He was done trying to pretend who he was, done pretending that he hasn't heard everyone whispering about him all these years. He was finally ready to accept himself. If he had come to terms about his true feeling towards Rose, than he might as well finally face up to his true feelings toward everyone else, and more importantly himself. Al and Rose were invaluable friends and mentors, but it was finally his turn to stand up for himself and embrace who he is: a Malfoy, but with a changed persona and attitude.

_And so Javert, you see it's true_

_That man bears no more guilt than you!_

_Who am I?_

_24601!_

Everyone was silent as they heard the last note fill the room. The second it ended however, the class burst into applause. Professor Pierce congratulated him on a job well done, and when the bell rang signaling the end of class, many of the students came to clap him on the back, or shake his hand, a few of them looking mildly ashamed of themselves. Scorpius warmly accepted their praises, knowing that they had understood his message, and was grateful to them.

Rose waited until everyone had left the room. Scorpius was still standing there in the front of the class looking at her.

"So how did I do?" he asked.

Rose stood up and ran to him, almost making him fall as she hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!" she said, while still hugging him.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally_

A.N- hope you guys liked it! Next chapter skips a few months and leads to vacation. Stay tuned! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A.N- This skips the rest of the year, and starts with their summer vacation…. Sorry for the long wait!

"Are you sure you're parents are okay with this?"

Scorpius turned to look at Albus who had asked the question. They were at Kings Cross Station and getting ready to go home for the summer holidays, and Al had invited Scorpius to spend a month with him at his house.

"Yeah" he replied. "Mum wasn't too happy, but she knows it's good for me to be away from grandfather. Besides, it's not the whole summer, I have the rest of this month and some of August at home, I'll only be by you for a month."

"Well, more like three weeks, remember, we're spending a week at the Burrow." He grinned evilly "with ALL of my family" Albus replied.

Scorpius punched him on the shoulder. "Yes, I remember, thank you. And if you keep mentioning it and "reminding" me, your family will figure out something is up, so shut it. Oh, here they come."

Albus turned around and saw his parents, Rose, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione waiting for them… and they were talking to Scorpius's dad.

"I don't think Uncle Ron will ever get used to talking to your dad without wanting to hex him." Albus said.

Scorpius laughed. "He's getting better. Remember last time, he said hi to my dad without your mum forcing him to be polite.

They walked toward the adults. "Hello boys" Draco said. He gave Scorpius a hug as Harry and Ginny hugged Albus. "Anyway, thanks again for having my son over the summer, Potter.

"Malfoy, don't you think it's time that we called each other by our first names?" Harry asked.

"Alright then, see you…Harry. Malfoy grimaced. "Nah, can't say it, it's too weird. He looked over at Harry Ron and Hermione. "See you Potter, Weasley, Gran – oh, well I guess Weasley now"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for the correction, see you Malfoy."

Scorpius turned to Albus. "I'll be in touch, see you in a few weeks!"

"Bye" Albus said, and turned with his parents to go home.

Scorpius's POV

The first few weeks at home were good, even though he did miss his friends, but he owled them a lot, and it was nice hanging out with his parents. His mum was especially happy to be with him, as she said that soon he would finish school and they might not have so much time together after he leaves Hogwarts.

Then, the worst thing happened during his last few days at home. Someone had rung the doorbell and Scorpius went to answer it.

"G-grandfather?"

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway looking at Scorpius. "Is that the proper way to greet your elders?" he asked, sneering.

"But you're supposed to come next week!" Scorpius said.

"Well, I decided I would surprise my family early. See how my son manages his house without forewarning. And why are you dressed as a filthy muggle?" He asked. Scorpius looked down at his clothes, he was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. "They're comfortable" he replied standing up tall.

Draco chose that moment to come to the hallway. "Father? What are you doing here?" he said with a glance toward Scorpius.

Lucius frowned. "I see Scorpius is not the only one who forgot how to treat those of superior age and rank. I would never have expected that of a Malfoy"

He looked at Scorpius. "And what have you done with the boy? Letting him answer the door instead of the house elf? Allowing him to wear those muggle clothes. I can see that being in the wrong House has taught him the wrong ideas and mannerisms."

Draco took on a cold voice. "I teach my son to act with the _right_ ideas," he said. "I do not want him to grow up to be spoiled and a bigot."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at Draco. "Then I will fix that. Come, we'll go to the drawing room, and I can teach Scorpius how to act during my month here."

Before Scorpius could say anything, Draco put his hand on his shoulder, making him bite back his response. "Of course, father, lead the way."

Draco started to steer Scorpius to the drawing room, but he stopped when he saw his wife coming down the stairs in her house robe, and he paused. "Tori, my father is here," he whispered, and Mrs. Malfoy went back up the stairs to change. Lucius already did not like Astoria, but she tried to appease him whenever he came, and that included dressing up in fancy robes anytime he was there.

"I still don't see why Grandfather has to come at all," Scorpius whispered. All he does is critique us whenever he is here"

Draco whispered back. "Because we are still family. We may not agree with his ideas, but I do not feel like cutting ourselves away from the only living family we have left.

"Draco!" his father called. Draco grimaced. "It's only for a little while, you'll be away from him next week".

Scorpius and Draco walked into the drawing room to see Lucius ordering the house elf to bring them tea and refreshments. Scorpius had to bite his tongue when he saw how he treated Dot. Draco had taken to treating them much more humanely than how Dobby was treated, but Lucius hadn't adopted that attitude.

"Well Draco, your house sees to be in order. Except I have ordered the house elf to take down that despicable picture." Scorpius looked to see what Lucius was pointing to, and narrowed his eyes. It was the picture on top of the mantelpiece of Scorpius in his Gryffindor robes standing with his house and the house cup that they had won last year.

"_Dot_ will not be taking anything away from our house" Draco said. "We are proud of that picture, as Scorpius was a leading factor of winning the cup."

Lucius sneered. "Then get it out of my sight while _I_ am here. I do not want to see my grandson associating with _that_ house."

Scorpius couldn't hold himself back this time. "Don't worry, you won't have to. I'll be leaving in a few days; I'm staying with my best friends Albus _Potter_ and Rose _Weasley_ – you know, my _Gryffindor _friends.

Lucius's face turned red. "I will not have you staying with those mudbloods and blood traitors!" he exclaimed.

"Aren't they the ones who saved Dad?" Scorpius replied. "You would have lost your only son if it weren't for them, and they saved Dad _twice_. Do you not have any feelings in that cold heart of yours?"

Lucius had a murderous look on his face. "How dare you talk this way!" he yelled.

Scorpius stood up. "No, how dare _you_ talk this way. You dare to call them _those_ names" – he couldn't bring himself to actually say it – "You pretended to be oh so grateful when they saved dad, but now that you have your life back, you repay them by scorning them?"

Lucius stood up and swung his hand and slapped Scorpius.

"Father!" yelled Draco.

"Draco, get this boy out of my sight. I refuse to see him until he changes his attitude."

Scorpius stood up again. "Don't bother, dad. I'm leaving. I won't stay in this house while _he_ is here." And with that, he went upstairs to get his trunk, came back downstairs just in time to say a quick goodbye to his parents, stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Potter House!" and with that he disappeared.

Scorpius arrived in the Potters' fireplace, and saw Harry sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. Harry looked up at him surprised.

"Scorpius? What are you doing here? I mean, not that you're not welcome, but aren't you supposed to come on the first?"

"Yes sir" he answered. "But an…unexpected event happened at home, and I thought it better to leave a little early."

Harry looked suspiciously at him, noticing the red mark on his cheek. "Did Draco do something to you?"

Scorpius saw Harry look at his cheek, and he raised his hand to it, it felt a little sore. "Dad didn't do this to me, Mr. Potter. Grandfather came for a surprise visit and…well he has a temper.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Lucius did this to you?"

"Yes sir" Scorpius replied. "My dad started yelling at Grandfather but I left right away, so I don't know what happened."

At that moment, Draco's head appeared in the fire and he saw Scorpius talking to Harry. "Potter? May I come in?"

"Of course" said Harry, and a moment later, Draco stepped in to the Potters' living room.

"Scorpius, I am so sorry about your grandfather's reaction. I never thought he would do that, otherwise I wouldn't have let him in the house."

"It's okay, Dad." Scorpius replied. "What happened after I left?"

"Well, you saw me yell at father, but then your mother took over for me. I have never heard her speak to anyone like that before. But she got him to leave, and she is very sorry that it happened, and she wants me to pass on her love and wants me to tell you to be safe and be nice to the Potters." Draco smiled. "She would have come herself, but I don't think she wanted you to see her like that. I admit, even I was a little scared of her." He looked at Harry. "You know how McGonagall gets when she's angry? Tori was ten times worse."

Harry winced. "I'm not surprised you father left after that."

Draco looked at Scorpius. "Scorpius you are welcome to come back home for two more days, or just stay here. Your mother says to just do what you want; she will not be offended if you decide to stay here. Providing that Potter doesn't mind of course.

"Not at all" Harry answered. "We'd love to have him."

Albus chose that moment to walk in the room. "Scorp! What are you doing here so early?"

"It's a long story, but I think I'm gonna stay here. Not that I don't want to be with you, Dad." He backpedalled, looking at his dad. "I just mean, I would be coming back here in two days anyway, so I might as well stay now that I'm here."

Draco laughed. "Don't worry son, I'm not offended. I know you've missed your friends." He clapped his son on the back. "Potter, if he gives you any trouble, I give you complete permission to have your wife perform the bat-bogey hex on him. Personal experience tells me that that'll straighten him out."

Harry laughed. "God, I wish I was there to have seen it. I saw her do it to Ron once, but I think I would have gotten more enjoyment from it watching her do it to you. You know, back when you hated me."

"Ah, ancient history" Malfoy said, waving his arm. "Well goodbye Potter, thanks for taking my son" holding out his hand to Harry.

"No problem" Harry said, shaking the proffered hand. "Oh, and tell your wife I think she is truly impressive for kicking out your father."

"I will" Malfoy replied. He walked back toward the fireplace and ruffled Scorpius's hair. "See you all in a month" and with that, he disappeared.

A.N 2- I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I know how I want to end the story, but I'm stuck with the middle, hope you liked it though, review and let me know what you think.


	14. Author's note

Author's Note: I'm really sorry, my computer crashed and I'm going away for a week so I won't be able to update for awhile but I'll try to have it done by then, I didn't give up on it. I'll be back in a few days, sorry to keep you all waiting, I know what I want to do with the rest of the plot and it's only going to be a few more chapters, so please don't give up on me. Again, I'm really sorry!

Lady B


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except MM&M)

Author's Note: I'm soo sorry about the long wait, my computer crashed and then I was on vacation and had no access to a computer, but I finished the story, so I'll be able to update faster, again, sorry, hope I didn't lose anyone:

The two weeks at the Potter's was amazing. He mainly spent his days hanging out with Albus and playing Quidditch with him, James and Lily, and sometimes joined by Harry and Ginny. At night, Harry and Ginny entertained then with stories from their school days-Scorpius couldn't stop laughing when Harry told him how one of their professors turned his father into a ferret.

On the last day there- they were getting ready to spend a week at the Burrow, Scorpius found that he couldn't sleep and crept downstairs for a midnight snack.

"Worries about tomorrow?"

Scorpius turned and saw Lily in her bathrobe, smirking at him.

"No what should I be worried about?" he asked her.

"About Uncle Ron and how he's going to react when he finds out that you fancy his little girl" she answered with a smile.

Scorpius looked quickly around. He gaped wordlessly at her, ready to start denying it but then he gave up. "How did you find out?" he asked.

Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Really Scorpius, you are insulting my intelligence level. Anyone who has seen you in school these past few years can tell. Or at least those with half a brain."

Scorpius sighed. "Fine, now that you know can you give me some advice? All Al told me was to act the same as always."

"Actually, Al is right" Lily replied. "But you have to be careful. You want to show Rose you like her, but don't let anyone else see. So save the charm for when you guys are alone."

Scorpous let out a breath. "According to Al, there is no alone time at the Burrow"

"Yeah, well make time. But really, steer clear of Uncle Ron. He likes you know, but I would practice dodging and making a quick getaway in case he changes his mind."

Scorpius sighed. "Welcome to the week of hell."

"Not hell" Lily replied. "Chaos, the unexpected, but definitely not hell. Trust me, you're gonna love it. You haven't experienced summer until you've experienced it with the Weasleys."


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A.N- this is mostly Rose's POV

Rose was shifting her weight from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for the arrival of the Potters- and Scorpius. She'd told her family that she was jumpy because she couldn't wait to see Lily, who was one of Rose's closest girlfriends, but she was really anxious about seeing Scorpius.

Finally, Rose heard a whoosh of green flames and saw her uncle come out.

"Hi Uncle Ron!" she said, hugging him.

"Hey Rosie" he replied. Ron walked into the living room when he heard Harry and went to greet him when Ginny, James and Lily flooed in. She greeted the quickly, and turned to Albus when he came. Before she even opened her mouth, he said "relax, he's on the way."

Suddenly the flames turned green again and she turned to see a blonde head emerging from the fire holding a small trunk and bowled at him. He staggered back, almost falling into the flames, but then wrapped his arms around her back.

"Nice to see you too, Rose," he said, laughing.

Rose moved back to look at him. He seemed to have grown even more over the past month since she hadn't seen him, and he looked a little more tan, making his blue eyes sparkle. Realizing that she'd been staring at him, she excused herself by helping him wipe off the soot from his clothes. Her hand lingered a little on his chest, completely forgetting that her whole family was behind her. She heard Albus cough and sprang away from him, embarrassed.

The other Weasleys moved to greet Scorpius too. After saying hi to all of the second generation Weasleys, he finally saw Arthur Weasley.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here, Mr. Weasley." He said.

"It's my pleasure" he replied. "But there are too many Mr. Weasleys here, just call me Granddad Weasley like everyone else".

Scorpius blinked confusedly. "Oh…okay, well thanks…Granddad Weasley"

Rose caught his confused voice and look, and intended to ask him about it later.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came in. "Hello, Scorpius, it's so nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you". She then stopped and turned to Rose, "Rose, go show everyone where they're sleeping."

"Okay" Rose said. "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, you're in Aunt Ginny's old room – all the adults are in their old rooms with their respective spouses. All kids follow me."

Rose led them to the backyard. There were about fifteen beds all in a magical tent with little dressers and side tables next to each bed.

"Here," Rose pointed to empty beds in a corner of the tent. "You guys can sleep over here" and they dropped their bags on the beds. James ran out, saying that he needed to talk to Freddie, and then Albus walked out too, saying something about giving an idea to Uncle George for the joke shop. Rose was a little surprised, but let it go; she wanted to talk to Scorpius anyway.

"So I assume you're sleeping there" Scorpius said, pointing to the bed right across from his. She sat down on it.

"How did you know?" Rose asked.

Scorpius nodded to her pillow. "Juliet's here"

Rose looked where he was pointing. Her stuffed bear, wearing a shirt with roses on it that she had gotten from her parents when she was a baby was sitting there. She used to sleep with it every night, but now she only slept with it when she was anxious or nervous about something. "What are nervous about?" he asked.

"Oh, just…my…O.W.L's she lied. She wasn't going to tell him that he was the reason she now slept with Juliet. "And speaking of being nervous, what was that in the living room?"

Scorpius looked away from her. "Your grandfather told me to call him Granddad. My own grandfather-who barely deserves the word- would never be called granddad, and I've known him my whole life. I met your grandfather for about two minutes and he asked me to call him granddad" He looked at Rose. "Don't take you family for granted. I'd do almost anything to have them as my family."

Rose got off her bed and sat on his. "Uncle Harry was treated like part of the family even before he'd started dating Aunt Ginny. Trust me, you'll be considered one of us."


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I once again don't own anything.

Scorpius's POV

Rose was right. That night at dinner, he saw Teddy Lupin, who had come over earlier with flaming neon green hair, was now sitting at the table sporting a head of white blonde hair, the exact same color as Scorpius's. Scorpius understood it to mean that he was part of the family (especially considering he and Teddy were related) and he was grateful for it.

On his second day there, he, Rose and Albus went to explore all over Muggle England. They flooed into nearby wizarding inns, and then walked to whatever British landmark was nearest. They visited Buckingham Palace, the Peter Pan statue, Abbey Road, the John Lennon memorial and the Jane Austen museum (at Rose's insistence). By the time they got back, they were starving, exhausted, but really happy.

That night, Rose and Scorpius were lying on their beds whispering to each other while everyone else was asleep.

"Wow, Rose, I never knew Muggle England could be so much fun, today was amazing" he said. He hesitated for a second and then took her hand and lightly squeezed it. "Thanks".

Rose smiled, her hand tingling. "You're welcome"

Later, when developing the photos from the days trip, they saw that Rose and Scorpius's arms were around each other in every picture.

The rest of the week continued with tons of activity. There was never a dull or quiet moment, there was always someone or something around. Finally, the last day at the Burrow came.

"Scorpius, could you come here for a minute" Harry called.

Scorpius walked into the living room and saw Rose and Albus with their parents.

"There's been a little change of plans." Harry began. "The ministry has given me a week's vacation in Italy with my family starting next week. Now, you are more than welcome to join us for your last week - "

" - or you can stay with us" Hermione said. "It's perfectly fine, you can choose either of us to stay with."

Scorpius looked at Albus who nodded slightly in Rose's direction, and then he looked at Rose wearing a pleading expression on her face.

"I think I'll stay with the Weasleys" Scorpius said.

He looked at Harry. "You rarely have time to spend together as a family, so it should be just you. But I appreciate being invited along."

Ginny smiled at him. "That's very thoughtful of you Scorpius, thank you."

"So you're staying with us!" Rose exclaimed. Scorpius grinned. "Yes, I am"

He caught Albus's eye and winked at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice

By the time they all packed and said goodbye to the other Weasley's, it was late when they got to Rose's house. Rose gave him a tour of the house, and then showed him the guest room, where he would be sleeping. Her house was nice, it was clearly a magical house, but with random muggle objects there too, no doubt picked by Hermione. In the room next to the living room was a room full of nothing but books. Once again, Scorpius saw a collection of muggle and wizard books. Scorpius walked to one of the shelves and saw some CD's, like the one he bought from MM&M. Les Miserables was there, along with the Weird Sisters, the Beatles, and a few more musical soundtracks. He then walked into his room to get ready for bed.

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of Rose opening the door and throwing a pillow at him. "Get dressed, we're taking a little trip today" she said.

"Where are we going?" asked Scorpius.

Rose smiled. "It's a surprise, just get ready you'll find out soon."

Scorpius got dressed and ran down to the kitchen at top speed. Knowing Rose, this "surprise" was bound to be good. They ate a quick breakfast, and then Mrs. Weasley showed up and said that she and Mr. Weasley were coming too. Scorpius was a little upset by that, he was hoping for some time alone with Rose, but he didn't say anything. They walked out into the garden, and Mr. Weasley said they were Apparating somewhere, and Scorpius and Rose needed to do Side-Along with them. He held on to Mr. Weasley's arm and felt a tight spinning sensation.

What seemed a second later, the entered onto the backyard of someone's house. Then, two elderly people came out of the house and they warmly greeted Mrs. Weasley. Scorpius saw that the older woman looked exactly like Mrs. Weasley. He suddenly realized they must be her parents, and turned to Rose. "We're at your grandparent's house?"

Rose smiled, but before she could say anything, her grandparents came to hug her. After she greeted both of them, she turned to Scorpius, and said "Grandma, Grandpa, this is my friend Scorpius.

Scorpius extended his hand to shake theirs. "It's very nice to meet you", he said courteously.

"And it's nice to meet you too, young man. Rose tells us that she wants to show you something about the way we live" her grandfather said.

"Oh really?" asked Scorpius. "She hasn't told me anything, I have no idea what's going on," he said.

"Well, in that case we'll be getting out of your way. We are taking Rose's parents out to lunch, so you two will have the house to yourselves for a while."

"Oh, okay, that's, well, that's fine, I'm sure Rose can show me the area"

"Well kids, we'll be off." Mrs. Weasley said. "Have fun, we'll be back in a few hours."

Rose's grandfather winked at them. "But not too much fun," he said, making them both blush furiously. Laughing, he turned, and with that, they drove away, leaving the two of them standing alone in their backyard.

"So, let's go, I want to show you your surprise." Rose said, and grabbed his hand, leading him to the house. Scorpius walked in; it was very nice, a lot like the Weasley's although admittedly without any of the magical appliances.

"Come on," Rose said. "I'm going to bring you to your surprise, but first you have to close your eyes." She smirked to herself, reminding herself strongly of the library scene from Beauty and the Beast, her favorite movie when she was a child.

Rose led him into the den, her hands warmly grasped in his. Scorpius walked a little slower than usual, under the pretense of not wanting to fall, which although was true, it had more to do with the fact that he just liked the feel of his hand in hers.

"Okay, sit down here, but keep your eyes closed!" she said, and he felt her move away.

Scorpius sat down on what apparently was a couch and as he settled himself in, he heard Rose by what seemed to be some type of machine. He had never heard anything like it, so he figured it was probably one of the muggle appliances.

Suddenly, he heard music and Rose said, "Okay, you can open now."

Scorpius opened his eyes, and his jaw dropped open. It was a television set, and the words Pride and Prejudice were showing on the screen. He looked at Rose, who was holding a box that said the same thing.

"It's the DVD of Pride and Prejudice!" she said, showing him the box. "I told you I was going to show it to you, now you can see the genius behind it, and how the scenes come to life. It really works well with this because it is so exact with the book.

Scorpius had an excited look in his eyes. "Ohmigosh, I totally forgot about this! Wow, I've always wanted to see a movie!"

Rose smiled. "Okay, so let's start!" She settled herself down next to Scorpius on the couch, and pressed a button on the rectangular object _- remote_ - Scorpius remembered, and the word play on the screen lit up, and then the movie started.

The movie was incredible, he thought. The acting was great, and Rose was right about the symmetry to the book, it really was almost exact.

He laughed at Mr. Collins, and said that Lady Catherine reminded him of his grandfather, when suddenly he felt Rose tense up, and saw the scenery change to outdoors, and it was raining. Scorpius remembered Rose's words about the fight scene being in the rain, and knew that this would be the moment. Sure enough, there was Mr. Darcy, just as he was about to propose.

Scorpius looked at Rose, and saw that she had a slightly fearful and guilty expression on her face. He reached down, and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked up at him and he smiled, silently reassuring her that he wasn't mad at her about what happened. She smiled back, and squeezed his hand in return. The rest of the movie continued, neither of them removing their hands.

Finally, the movie ended and they went into the kitchen to make themselves lunch. As Rose heated up food in the oven and he made a salad, it dawned on Scorpius how domestic-homelike they were acting. It wasn't forced at all, he really could see Rose and himself living like this, and the thought made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Rose asked,

"Oh, nothing, just about how good the movie was and how it's funny that I like it only because you kept pushing me to read it."

Rose smiled back. "Well, I'm glad I could be of assistance."

They ate their lunch and finally heard the adults come back. After a few minutes chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they Apparated back to the house.

"So, how was your afternoon?" Hermione asked them.

Scorpius smiled at Rose. "Fantastic"


	19. real chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A.N: Sorry, I accidentally labeled last chapter as 18, but it's really 17, this is chapter 18

The next few days at Rose's house were really fun. Mrs. Weasley showed him some of her Muggle literature and he spent hours discussing Quidditch with Mr. Weasley. Although he mostly spent time with Rose out of the house, they explored the village near her house or just hung out in her backyard playing chess and exploding snap in the sunshine.

On his last day, he was in his room, thoroughly miserable. He had just started packing when Mrs. Weasley called him and Rose into the kitchen. When they walked in, they saw her sitting at the kitchen table holding an envelope in her hands.

"Sit down, I have a treat for you," she said.

They looked at each other and traded confused expressions, but sat down like she said.

"Rose told me that you did Les Miserables for your Muggle Studies assignment, right?" she asked Scorpius.

"Oh, yeah I did, and the music was great too, I know that it's one of your favorite musicals, Rose told me."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Yes, it is my favorite, in fact I have seen the show live many times. And coincidentally, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What are you talking about Mum?" Rose asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. "Well…" she said, as she slid the envelope to Rose. She opened it to reveal tickets for that night's showing of Les Miserables.

"OHMIGOD!" Rose screamed, and dropped the envelope to hug her mother. Scorpius picked up the tickets as if he couldn't believe them. "Wow, Mrs. Weasley, this is amazing, thank you so much!" Scorpius exclaimed. He opened the envelope a little more and he looked confused. "There are only two tickets here"

Rose turned away from her mother and looked down at the tickets. "Are you not coming mum?" she asked.

Hermione patted Rose on the shoulder. "I've seen the show about six times. I want this to be special for you guys. Besides, there were only two tickets left."

Rose grinned and hugged her again. "Mum, you're the best!"

Hermione laughed. "You're welcome. But you've got to get ready, so hurry up."

- 3 hours later -

Scorpius was standing in the living room waiting for Rose to come downstairs. He was wearing one of Mr. Weasley's old muggle suits that Hermione had charmed to fit in. "he doesn't wear it anymore, so you can keep it" she had said. Privately, Scorpius thought that there weren't going to be many times that he would wear it, but he appreciated the gesture. He had just looked at his watch, checking to make sure that they would be on time when he heard Mrs. Weasley gasp. "Oh, Rose, you look beautiful!"

Scorpius looked up and his heart stopped. Rose came downstairs wearing a full length sphagetti strap midnight blue dress that had a slit from her knee down on one said. She had tamed her hair into soft curls cascading down her back, making her natural highlights stand out.

"Wow" he said when she came level with him. "You look gorgeous!"

Rose blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied, giving him a once over in return.

Hermione amusedly watched this exchange and cleared her throat. "Well you had better be off, you have reservations for dinner at Le Italia for dinner. Oh, and I almost forgot" She ran out to the closet and pulled out two coats. "You guys are flooing into the Broom Cupboard to get there, and I don't want your clothes getting all dirty."

They took the coats with their thanks and put them on before entering the fireplace. Scorpius went first, and before Rose could follow him, Hermione called out "You too have fun tonight" and winked at her daughter.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A.N- there's only one more chapter after this, so thanks everyone for your support, you really kept me going with this story when I was feeling writer's block. Oh, and sorry for the delay I was moving into my college dorm and I didn't have internet service for a while.

They flooed into the Broom Cupboard, and after making sure that the soot and ash hadn't gotten on their clothes, they walked to the restaurant that Hermione had reserved for them.

It was delicious; Scorpius had never eaten authentic Italian food before. He always stuck with Hogwart's food and Dot's cooking, which was usually typical English food. But now there were so many spices and flavors in one dish than he had ever tasted in his whole life.

"Wow, Rose, if this is how Muggles eat, then I might just chuck my wand away now"

Rose laughed. "Yeah, and I'm sure your mum will be happy with you throwing away your education."

He chuckled at that; "Okay, you're right, then I'm sending Dot here to learn how to cook Italian food."

They talked more during the meal, and then when it became almost time for the show, they paid (Hermione gave them Muggle money) and left.

_Mrs. Weasley had chosen well_, Scorpius thought. The theatre was only a few blocks away from the restaurant, and they had gotten to the theatre with some time to spare so they could comfortably find their seats. After being given playbills of the show and being shown to their seats, they sat down and Scorpius had been able to look around. The theatre was huge, rows extending all the way to the back, and he could see there were higher levels and little boxed seats, he supposed that those were probably very expensive; although their seats were also very nice. They were close to the stage, but not too close, and there wasn't anyone tall in front of them; so they could see the stage very well. Then, Scorpius heard music and the lights dimmed down.

_Showtime_ he thought.

The show was incredible. He at first was startled when he saw the prisoner go through the rows right next to him before they walked on stage, but then immediately fell in love with it. He was entranced with the flawless singing and the fluidity in which they did the set changes.

Then, Scorpius heard the opening bars into _Who Am I_ and smiled to himself. He looked at Rose and saw that she was looking at him too, smiling. He hesitated for a second, and then dropped his hand to hold hers, and then he lifted it to his mouth while still looking into her eyes, and lightly kissed her hand, silently thanking her. Rose, to her credit, blushed, but squeezed his hand in return. He had wanted to hold her hand for the rest of the show, but there was the necessary applause after each song, so he settled for his elbow lightly touching hers the whole time.

During intermission, while she was waiting for the show to start, he said something about having to go to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you go in the beginning of the intermission, like I did?"

"I…ah…forgot. I didn't have to go then, but now I need to," he said walking quickly down the aisle.

"Well, hurry up, it's going to start soon." She called after him.

Five minutes later, he still hadn't shown up, and Rose was getting anxious. She didn't want him to miss the beginning of the second act, she now how important it was to him that he see it. Then, she saw him frantically running back down the aisle toward her.

"Finally! What took you so long?" and what's in that bag?" for she had just notice that he had been holding a plastic bag.

He smiled. "Why don't you open it an see."

Curious, Rose opened the bag and gasped. She pulled out a whole program of the show, and a souvenir t-shirt. She had told him that the last time she went to see it, she had wanted a shirt, but didn't ask her parents because they were too expensive, considering how much the tickets themselves were. "I exchanged some of my money for muggle money at Gringotts when we all went at the Burrow. I didn't want your mum to pay for this, she already surprised us both with tickets, and got dinner for us."

Rose smiled at him. And then, surprising them both, she reached across the seats and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you"

Scorpius smiled back. "You're welcome," and before either of them could say anything else, the lights dimmed once again, and the second act started.

Finally, the show ended, and after much applause and Scorpius pretending "he had something in his eyes", they walked off. They both agreed that neither of them wanted to go home yet, so they decided to go get ice cream, and then walked along the street while they re-hashed the play once they both finished.

"Rose, I can't thank you enough for this. This was one of the best nights of my life, and I got to spend it with my favorite person."

Rose stilled for a second and then smiled. "_One_ of them" she replied. "Albus is also your best friend" she said in a would be casual voice.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Albus is my best friend, but he's like a brother to me. You…" he trailed off, looked into her eyes, and said quietly "I can never think of you as my sister."

Rose stood very still. "What do you think of me as?"

_I can't believe I'm doing this_ Scorpius thought. Then, he took her hand and held it gently in his hand. "You… You're the person I always have fun with. You're the person who when I think of an activity, I always think about what you would think about it, and how much fun it would be if you came with me. You're the person who I can't imagine having been without at Hogwarts. "You're…You're the person who I feel…how I feel…"

Scorpius felt Rose's pulse speeding up through her hand, and knew that she could probably feel his. Her face had an anxious, but very hopeful look on it. There was also something else…something that told him that she felt the same way.

His eyes traveled from her eyes, to her lips, and then back again. "You're the person who I feel differently than I have ever felt about a person before" and he leaned in slowly, and then lightly lowered his lips on to hers.

And the amazing thing was, was that she kissed him back.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Last one! I don't own anything.

5 Years Later

Rose and Scorpius were once again winding their way down the aisles in the theatre. They had made a point to see Les Miserables every summer since they got together and had just reached their row when Rose stopped. "Professor Pierce!"

Professor Pierce turned and smiled at them. "Rose! Scorpius! What a wonderful surprise, how are you?"

"We're good," answered Rose. "But what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my brother is the manager of the theatre so he gets me tickets and does me all kinds of favors I want" and for some reason, she winked at Scorpius. Rose turned to him questioningly but he just gave her an innocent look. Rolling her eyes, they said goodbye to their old professor and went to their seats. "What was that all about?" Rose asked but Scorpius just smiled and then the lights dimmed and she forgot all about it.

The play was fantastic as usual, maybe one of the best showings she had ever seen. When they got to _Who Am I_, she lightly elbowed Scorpius. "How did you like it?"

They always loved to compare the singing from one performance to the next, and _Who Am I_ was always their favorite one to critique.

She looked at Scorpius to see his answer, but he just gave a nervous shrug. Rose was a little surprised at his inattentiveness, but let it go, she knew that they would have an entire play by play of the performance afterward.

At the end of the show, she was wildly applauding the cast with the rest of the audience, when suddenly Scorpius jumped out of his seat, muttered something about needing to go to the bathroom, and got lost in the crowd before she could see where he went. Rose was now thoroughly confused, but stayed where she was. Then, when the cast took their last bow, she started to get up to look for Scorpius but then she realized that the curtain wasn't closing and the cast was moving aside to allow someone to get on stage. Curious as to see what was going on, she walked out of the aisle and gasped. She saw Scorpius standing there on stage.

"Rose Weasley?" He called out, and everyone went silent. Rose was simply stunned and couldn't move, she just watched him, transfixed.

He stared right at her. "Ten years ago, you changed my life when you came up to me on the train for school. You gave me acceptance and friendship, something I never expected to come. Then, five years after that, you helped me with my project and introduced me to this play, and changed my life once again – you gave me love."

Rose gasped as he then bent down on one knee and took out a box, revealing a beautiful,

sparkling diamond ring. "You have bewitched me body and soul. I love you, I never wish

to be parted from you from this day on" Rose's eyes filled with tears as she recognized the ending lines from Pride and Prejudice. "I am now asking you to change my life once again. Rose, will you marry me?"

Rose stood still, hearing the pleas from the audience that she accept his proposal. She then slowly walked on stage where he was, and he stood up with a slightly fearful expression on his face.

"Last time you proposed to me I slapped you." She saw Scorpius gulp and then smiled. "This time I accept."

Scorpius grinned widely, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her to the applause of the cast and audience.

When they pulled apart, Rose smiled at Scorpius. "Well, we know one thing for sure."

"Oh yeah, what's that" he asked.

"Professor Pierce is definitely coming to the wedding."

THE END

A.N- Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my stories, they made me so happy. I couldn't have finished this without all of your support, especially **PrincessRnS** and I had so much fun doing it, so hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
